


Indecent Proposal

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices bloodbound
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome, mild m/m, semi crack, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Adrian and Jade sit down with Adam to try to come with a plan to save the clanless.





	Indecent Proposal

Jade and Adrian had a plan, sort of. More like something they knew they had to achieve, and soon. The clanless were running out of time and they had to save them. It wasn’t their fault they were turned, not their fault they didn’t belong to a clan, and it’s not like any of them wanted to turn feral. Jade had made a deal with Senator Adam Vega if he voted to save Lily, Adrian would vote to wipe out the clanless. Neither Adrian or Jade liked making that agreement but they did what needed to be done to save Lily and would come up with a plan to save the clanless later. Now they were almost out of time, Adam was bringing it up at the next council meeting, they had a week to do something, anything to save the clanless.   
So now Adrian and Jade sat in Adam’s home office trying to come up with a plan to save the clanless, something that would be mutually agreeable and serve both parties.   
“Well the clanless already have a leader, who they respect, why not give them their own clan, maybe make them the new leader of Marcel’s clan?” Jade asked trying to not give too much information about Jax to Adam. She trusted Adrian enough that he’d actually met Jax, but she was afraid if they couldn’t come up with a deal and Adam knew enough about Jax that things could get bad for the clanless before the Council meeting.  
“How do you know there is a leader of the clanless Jade?” Adam asked leaning forward, eyebrow raised.   
Shit! She thought, “the leader of the clanless saved me when the Baron’s men tried to lock me up. I have spoken to them once or twice since and know they are well respected with the clanless and hold up the councils rules.” Jade replied hoping he believed her and wouldn’t probe her for further information.  
“Hmmm…” Adam said raising clasping his hands in front of him.   
Jade knew he was unconvinced of her answer but was hoping he wouldn’t push for more.  
“We could try to absorb as many of them as possible into our existing clans, if there are too many we can send them to what used to be Marcel’s clan.” Adrian suggested hopefully, he wanted to save the clanless almost as much as Jade did.  
Adam looked less than impressed.  
“How about Jade come to work for me? In exchange for my support.” Adam asked sitting back in his chair.  
“Absolutely not!” Adrian growls before Jade can even answer.  
"There has to be something, anything that we can agree on to save the clanless." Jade sighed.  
"Anything?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.  
Uh oh, what did I get myself into Jade thought. Adrian and Jade shared a look.  
"Depends what you are suggesting Adam," Adrian replied.  
How is he so fucking calm right now? The clanless are at stake, Jax is at stake, and I don't like the way Adam said 'anything.' Jade thought.  
“Well…” Adam started, his eyes raking up and down Jade’s body.  
Jade knew where this was headed, she was sure Adrian did too, Adam wanted to have sex with her. If it was the only way to save Jax and the clanless she’d do it. She had lied to Adrian when she said she didn’t find Adam attractive so it’s not like it would be a total hardship on her part, but what would Adrian say. She had been about to agree to work for Adam before Adrian answered, she doubted he’d agree to let her essentially prostitute herself to save the clanless. If that’s what he was suggesting and it was the only viable option, it may take a bit of convincing to get Adrian to agree.  
“I propose a threesome.” Adam stated calmly, like it was the most normal thing to propose during negotiations.  
Wait, what? That wasn’t what Jade was expecting.  
“Ideally, I would just ask Jade, but I realize that Adrian would never agree to that. So I propose a threesome and I promise to back any plan you may come up with.” Adam explained calmly.   
Jade and Adrian were dumbfounded. Jade expected him to ask for her, but not Adrian. She was ready to say yes, do absolutely anything to save Jax, but what would Adrian say?   
“You can’t be serious Adam.” Adrian replied, obviously stunned by the prospect.  
“Deadly.” Adam answered, clasping his hands in his lap.   
“I’ll do it.” Jade said calmer than she felt.  
“Jade, you can’t honestly be considering this!” Adrian growled, leaning forward in his chair.   
“Adrian, if this is what we need to save all of those vampires, then it’s a small price to pay.” She replied shrugging her shoulders as if it was obvious.   
Adrian looked at her stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again, unsure how to respond, wondering how the hell they got to sex as the only viable option to save Jax and the clanless.   
“Besides, you never know Adrian, it might be fun.” Jade purred standing from her seat walking to Adrian’s. She straddled his lap and grabbed his tie pulling him towards her.   
“What do you say, Adrian?” She asked biting her lip seductively.   
Adrian knew this was potentially a bad idea, he knew he should say no way. However, he knew Jade was right. This may very well be the only way to save the clanless, how it would he had no clue, he suspected it would provide them more time to figure out an actual solution and at the very least gain Adam’s vote to anything he might propose in front of the council to save the clanless. He knew with every bone in his body he should say no, but he couldn’t be the reason the clanless were slaughtered, he had a way to save them, he had to take it. Besides, Jade was right that it may be fun.   
“Yes,” Adrian replied before he crashed his lips to Jade’s, kissing her hungrily, his fangs grazing her lip.  
“Excellent.” Adam replied, walking around his desk to join them.   
As soon as Jade and Adrian broke the kiss Adam’s lips were on hers. Their kisses were so different, Adrian’s were slightly soft but fueled by passion, while Adam’s were hard and hungry. Adam’s mouth trailed along her neck, fangs dragging against her smooth skin. Jade hands moved to undo the buttons of Adam’s shirt slipping it and his jacket over his shoulders once she is done. She trails hers hands along his chest, exploring his toned body. Adrian’s hands slip under the hem of Jade’s top and pulls it off. Adam reaches behind her and undoes her bra, slipping it down.  
Jade turned to remove Adrian’s shirt and jacket, to see he already had. Adrian just offered her a small smirk before capturing her lips with his. Jade kissed Adrian, slow and hungry with a hand trailing of each mans chest. Adam’s mouth trailed to her breast. He licked and sucked on her nipple until it was a hardened bud, before moving to the other breast, his hands working to remove Jade of her pants and underwear. Adrian shed his pants and boxers as Jade helped Adam shed his. Adam trailed kisses down her body, fangs sending electric pulses through her body as they dragged against her skin. Jade moaned into Adrian’s mouth as Adam mouth found the apex of her sex. Adam trailed one hand up her leg as his tongue delved between her lips. Jade bucked her hips against Adam’s mouth, hand grabbing the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she tried to push him closer, she felt him chuckle against her wet sex. Her other hand trailed down from where it rested on his chest down to his hard shaft, gently grasping his length, hand gliding over the velvety skin. Adrian moaned against her mouth as his hand roamed to her core, his finger finding her clit, rubbing circles around the sensitive bud. Adam’s tongue dipped into her warm wet heat, fucking her with his tongue as Adrian rubbed her clit. Jade’s pulse and breathing quickens, she felt the coil in her stomach grow. Adrian trailed his lips to her neck, Jade felt his fangs gently graze her flesh. “Yes.” She said breathily, throwing her head back as she felt Adrian’s fangs puncture her neck. Adam’s tongue, Adrian’s finger on her clit, his mouth sucking on her neck, drinking her, and the coil snapped. The feeling was intense as the pleasure rolled through her, her skin felt electrified, her vision went white, she let out a silent moan, she never had an orgasm as intense before.   
They work her through orgasm, helping keep her upright, until she her knees are no longer weak.  
“You taste so sweet, angel.” Adam said as he stood back up.  
“That she does.” Echoed Adrian as he pricked finger with his fang, before touching her neck, sealing up the puncture marks.   
“I wish I could have had a taste.” Adam replied, leaning in closer to Adrian, their faces barely a breath apart, Adrian closes the last bit of distance as their lips touch. Adam’s tongue glides out, caressing Adrian’s lip, tasting the remnants of Jade’s blood. Their tongues tangled together, tasting Jade on the other’s tongue, as they battled for dominance. Jade felt new desire pool in her core at the site of the two men, two vampires kissing. Jade watched in awe as their hands start trailing the other mans chest. She watched as Adrian’s hand grasped Adam’s thick hard length, stroking it, hand gliding along the velvety skin. They break the kiss to pull Jade in, three mouths moving together, three tongues tangling with each other.   
Adrian broke the kiss, moving to sit on Adam’s desk, pulling Jade to sit straddling his lap. He eased Jade onto his length, he leaned back pulling her with him. Adrian lifted Jade’s hips, all but the head of his cock slipping out of her. Adam moved behind her positioning himself to push in her aching core. Adam pulled Jade’s hips down on both of their thick cocks, she was being stretched in ways she never had been before, moaning at the feeling.   
They thrust into her moving at the same time, perfect harmony, pushing and pulling her hips in time with their thrusts. Adam leaned over, his mouth on her neck, fangs brushing the delicate skin, she tilted her head to the side to give him more room, a breathy “bite me” dripping from her lips. Adam complied, fangs digging into the supple flesh of her neck, tongue licking the blood, drinking her in.   
The feelings that rushed through Jade were intense, the last orgasm was incredible, but nothing could top this feeling. Her orgasm overtook her, surprising her, waves of euphoria swept over her body, her vision blurred, sound became distorted, every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire. Jade clawed Adrian’s chest, breaking skin as nails dug into his chest, a loud scream breaking free as she climaxed, her walls clamping down on both cocks that were buried inside her. She could feel their cocks pulsing inside her as they came spilling their hot milky cum into her. They collapsed into a sweaty heap on Adam’s desk. Jade was in a haze, barely noticing getting dressed and leaving, everything after that orgasm still a blur until they were nearly back.   
In the car on the was back to Raines Corp, Jade’s thought were spinning. Would Adam keep his word and support any plan Adrian put forth to help the clanless? What did this all mean, sure it was Adam’s negotiating tactic to help to clanless, get something HE wanted so they would get something THEY wanted-a way to save the clanless. What would it mean moving forward, would it happen again? 


End file.
